Crimson Waves
by Vio the Great
Summary: The movie '2012' done Hetalia style. Various characters and whatever pairing I feel like throwing in. Reasons for rating are pretty obvious, don't you think? Pairings: USUK, Prussia x Seychelles, Spamano, GerIta, possibly more. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**A/N: The Awesome Vio has returned once again to grace your lives with her awesome... awesomeness...**

**-becoming way too much like Prussia-**

**Okay. So. I decided to try my hand at a sorta half parody based off of sort of thing. AKA 2012, Hetalia style. Basically we get the countries views on the events that happened in the movie. Hopefully I can make it dramatic and awesome enough to the point that it's BETTER than the movie (which sorta sucked, IM[holy]O, cause the freaking family survived EVERYTHIIIING!), and... stuff.**

**I got this idea a while ago, actually. Shout-out to my awesome science teacher for showing us this movie~!**

**One more thing. Since FF apparently HATES scene breaks with a bloody passion, I'm going to try a new approach: Sticking a random word related to the scene before or after it in parentheses between scenes. Just so you know what those are when you see 'em. (Agggh! I adore scene breaks with those pretty little symbols! Y'know, the ones above your number keys...)**

**This is too long. So, sit back and enjoy the feature presentation~**

**I OWN NOTHING! IN THE WHOLE STORY! Cept my awesome. NOTHING! -done with copyright for whole story-**

* * *

**Prologue**

_The smell of sulfur was overpowering, shooting thin black veins of poison into his people's lungs. Their pain was his, and it burned. It tore at his insides and wrenched them upside-down, inside out, tied them together with electric wire. America gasped in the fire, dropping unceremoniously to the ground. It was growing, getting stronger, deeper, to the point where he could barely handle it. He was reduced to a shaking mess to the ground, salty tears falling without him even realizing. Make it stop, make it stop..._

_No... This couldn't be happening. The United States of America, the land of the free, home of the brave, could NOT be going through this. This wasn't possible! It was just... Just..._

_It hurt so much..._

_NO!_

America's eyes snapped open. He was sweating, curled up into a fetal position in his bed, real tears crashing down in face. That dream again. Every night, for weeks, he'd been having that same scene play out in his sleeping mind. The only difference was that the pain got worse every time. It had been unbearable to begin with, but now it was simply _indescribable_, the strength and terror pulsing through the nightly vision.

As he wiped beads of sweat away from his face, the fair blond tried to recover his normal breathing. Usually, when nations had dreams repeatedly like that, they represented some kind of coming disaster. If not that, it was an event from the past...

This had never happened before. He would know, of all people.

His only hope was that this wasn't something yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my writing style has improved... If you guys have any recommendations, I'd love to hear them. Look forward to the first official chapter~**

**(It may take a while, since I haven't actually pre-written it this time. I'll write it during school tomorrow. In science. Or French. It looks enough like taking notes...)**

**Crap. The opening A/N is almost longer than the actual story.**


	2. 2009

**A/N: Change of plans, I'll just use the line thing FF actually supports for my scene breaks. It's too much of a pain to think up words like that... /shot**

* * *

**2009**

"Mr. America, sir..."

America glanced up slightly from his paperwork, pushing the cherry lollipop he was allowing to slowly melt to the other side of his mouth. "Mm?"

The young, rigid boy just barely out of his teens standing before him was staring right past his country, trying hard not to meet his eyes. "Th-there's, er... There's someone to see you." His voice was shaky. New guy. No wonder. The poor kid probably didn't even believe that his country could actually be a person yet... "H-His name is A- er, Helmsley. I-I'm sorry, sir! Sh-should I send him in?" He reminded America of an older Latvia.

The lazy blond nation tugged out his candy and nodded. "Yea, sure, I'll talk to him." It was a better way to pass the time than paperwork, certainly.

The shivering messenger quickly turned to leave, stopping just before he reached the door. "U-um, s-s-sir... I-If you don't mind me asking, a-are you really America? My country?"

A laugh burst from the nation's lips before he could stop himself. "Ahaha! Yep! Yep, I'm the United States of America! If you want, you can come back later and ask me any question you want! But for now, go get the guy for me."

The boy's eyes widened and he nodded rapidly and excused himself. While he waited for his visitor, America popped the lollipop back into his mouth and bit off the remainder, crunching it loudly. The stick was tossed perfectly into the garbage, much the same way as one of his pro basketball players would have. He adjusted his glasses onto his nose and smirked, rolling back in his chair to wait.

* * *

Adrian Helmsley was a very serious man. Very professional, in his suit and with his clean-shaven face. That annoyed America a little bit. Overly serious people pissed him off.

"Mr. America. It's a pleasure to meet you." His handshake was strong and firm, but the nation could easily match it, of course.

The blond sat back in his chair, dropping his feet onto the desk and scattering a group of papers. "So. What's up?"

Helmsley winced almost unnoticeably before nodding his head and beginning. "I have recently learned, via my friend and colleague in India, that the temperature of Earth's core is increasing rapidly due to the neutrinos released by a massive solar flare."

America tried not to yawn. He really did try. Before he could catch himself, though, the sound of boredom emerged from his lips and his eyes closed a bit. "...And? Is that all?"

"Sir, do you understand what this means?"

"No." America was many things, but he couldn't be called a liar.

A flash of annoyance flashed through Helmsley's eyes. It was gone almost instantaneously, and the nation decided to just ignore it.

"Sir, this will start a chain of events that will, by the year 2012, _end the world_."

America was frozen for a moment as the information was processed in his mind. Now THAT was serious.

Suddenly, his muscles started working again. He kicked backward and was sending rolling away toward the window, scattering even more papers in his wake. Pulling himself back into a proper state, he stared at the man in front of him.

"Th-the end of the world?"

Helmsley nodded, silently congratulating himself. Finally, he'd gotten this guy's attention. "Potentially, yes. You see-"

America held up his hand. "No. Don't explain. Just... Tell me how it will end."

"Water. Everything is going to flood."

* * *

As the hero, America obviously couldn't keep this information to himself. Thank god the world meeting was coming up. He was so tempted to call someone, tell them about this... China, France, England, even Russia! But that wouldn't be a good idea. Rumors spread quickly, and it would be un-heroic. Especially if the lines were being tapped...

So he waited. As much as it drove him crazy, caused him to pace up and down the halls of the capital muttering, 'End... End... Oh, god...', he waited.

It was times like these that he wished he were a LOT more patient.

By the time the day finally arrived, America felt like he was going to explode. He was the first one in the meeting room, which successfully shocked England.

"A-America! Why the bloody hell are you already here?" He was going to say more, but the dark, urgent look in his former colony's eyes stopped him. "Er... Never mind."

England kept a close eye on the blond, noting that he jumped a bit every time someone entered the room and acknowledged him.

Greece was the last nation to arrive. Well, actually, Canada was, but no one noticed him. America took his place at the front of the room and pounded hard on the podium.

"SHUT UP!"

Silence wrapped her golden wings around the crowd, and all attention was drawn to the bespectacled nation, scared by the tone in his voice. Even Italy could tell that something was off.

"I have something extremely urgent and terrible to warn you about today. I have recently been informed by a man named Adrian Helmsley of an impending disaster that will completely destroy us." Their attention was his, their eyes wide as they drank in his words as he explained about the rising temperatures and approaching devastation. He had found out later from his boss the extent of what would happen in the next few years, but still had to hide what he didn't know, which he did an excellent job at.

"-will then trigger a massive flood covering every land mass on Earth, bringing about the end of our world in the year 2012, as was predicted on the Mayan calendar."

Silence was still holding to room tightly in her grasp. Every breath echoed, every nervous whimper was a roar. Eventually, France spoke.

"H-Hey, America... W-why are you joking around like that? T-that's pretty..." He had nothing else to say. Everyone, from Australia to Ukraine, could tell that this wasn't a joke.

Russia raised his hand a bit, ignoring America's glare. "Ah? Then, shouldn't you all just become one with me? We can figure out an answer, da?"

This was ignored.

"W-well... Is there any way we can avoid this, aru?"

America shook his head. "It's too late into the process. The future of our planet is set in stone."

China cringed. "Then, what do we do, aru? We have to save the people, or at least try to..."

"I've been thinking about that, and the only answer I could figure out was this: We're gonna need HUGE ships."

As simple and naive that sounded, everyone had to agree with America on that idea.

* * *

It was decided that China would build the ships (arks, as they kept referring to them).

"Wh-what the hell, aru?"

"Well, you have all those people to help you out, so it should be no problem!" America clapped him on the back. "Come on, it's for the good of humanity!" He returned to the front and collected his notes. "Then, that's the end of today's meeting. I apologize for this dark news, but we've been through trouble before, and I'm sure we'll get through it. Well... _We_ may not, but if out people live, we do as well, through them, through their stories and traditions... That's all that matters, right?"

It wasn't, but it made for a damn good pep talk.

* * *

**A/N: This is fun to write~ I shall try not to butcher the movie TOO much. I haven't seen it in a few months, so forgive me if I screw up on the details.**


	3. 2010

**2010**

They still had three years. France only had to keep telling himself that, and he could be happy for a few moments. Three years to drink wine and make love and kick England's ass. Three years to make the most of life and go out drinking with Spain and Prussia five times a week. Three years.

But for a country who had been around for centuries, three years wasn't much time at all. When he thought of it that way, the wine didn't taste as good anymore, and fighting felt pointless.

France tried not to think of his reasons as he helped some of his government officials place a beautiful piece of artwork into a case, where it would be taken onto the arks and hopefully brought into the 'new' world that emerged after the floods.

Too bad he wouldn't be there to find out.

France carefully lifted the counterfeit painting and hung it on the wall. It was slightly crooked, not fitting properly onto the wall. After a few failed attempts to fix it, it fell back at an angle.

He left it like that.

* * *

This was completely impossible.

China felt the need to emphasize this fact. "This is impossible, aru!" He dropped his head down onto the desk, moaning. Hong Kong remained silent, knowing by now to just let the older nation get it out of his system.

"Damn it, aru! They didn't even give me the models or anything! All they said to make them hold this many people and build them in time! I can't do this, aru! It's too stressful! And they-"

Hong Kong stayed where he was, shutting his eyes to close out the yelling and nodding so often as if to say that he understood completely and was listening closely. These angry rants were becoming an everyday occurrence as the 'immortal' Asian struggled to deal with the stress. It didn't help that with the potential end of the world smiling cutely and blowing it's rancid breath in their faces he wasn't quite so immortal any longer.

"-aru! Hong Kong, what am I supposed to do?"

What did one say in a situation like this? He didn't want to say the wrong thing, but he had to be honest...

"You need to relax." His voice was very soft and soothing, releasing a calming mood over the entire room. "I'm sure your workers can do a lot of it on their own; all you need to do is oversee it. So calm down. Here, I made some tea."

China accepted the cup gratefully. "You're right, aru... Thank you."

They had to keep the people alive. It was their duty as nations.

* * *

A/N: It's (really) short, I apologize. Good news is, I already wrote the next chap, so I can type and post it soon. But I didn't have much to write for this one and the next one, so...

Yea!

The real fun starts when 2012 arrives... Heeheee!


	4. 2011

A/N: I didn't really have that many ideas, so I just wrote what came to me and wound up emphasizing one point and tossing in fluff. So enjoy.

* * *

**2011**

"...We're seriously going through with this, huh?"

England looked up. "America? Are you feeling guilty about it?"

The taller nation shrugged, sliding off the wheeled desk chair he had previously been whirling around on to his feet. "...Yea. It's just... For our bosses to pick who's going to live, and let everyone else die..."

The leaders of several nations had gotten together and worked out a system that chose forty thousand people who would be able to re-create the human race to go on the arks when the world ended. For a world with billions of people, this was hardly any at all. There was another way to get on, of course. They could pay the one billion euro fee and buy their way on, but not many could pay _that_...

"You know that's not the only way to get on. They can get a ticket if they want to live."

America whirled. "What kind of point is THAT? How many people do you think can even AFFORD that? How is that fair?"

England held up a hand. "America-"

He was ignored. "It goes against everything we stand for! We're supposed to protect ALL the people, and-"

"America!"

He stopped, resting an angry gaze on the older nation sitting before him. "What?"

The Englishman was unfazed. "That can't be helped. Even if everyone worked their hardest on the ships, there'd still be too little room for everyone. There's too many people in the world..."

Silence. "...Maybe so, but... Shouldn't everyone get a fair chance at survival? To do something like that, and let everyone else die, and-" This time, he stopped before he could be interrupted. England stood up slowly, reluctantly approaching the American. The blond was turned away, facing the dirty white wall desperately in need of a paint job.

"...Alfred..."

America turned his head ever so slightly, revealing that he was crying. Tears leaked down his face as the future pain of millions of his people dying passed through his eyes. "I... I don't want to die, Arthur! I k-know I said we n-need to protect out people, a-and that our own l-lives around what matters, th-that it's okay for us to die... B-b-but! I don't wanna die! I... A-Arthur.. Not yet... I s-still want to live... I st-still... St-still want to be... loved..."

The tears were a storm now, crashing down in giant, salty waves to the floor. England stared, feeling his cheeks heating up. Normally, it would be the other way around. He would be upset, and America would be holding him, against his will... At least, he _acted_ like it was against his will.

Now, it was his turn. Dragging himself out of his shell, since they were all going to die soon anyways, he took a step forward and pulled America close, feeling the tears on his chest, the warm body pressed close against him...

"You _are_ loved, Alfred. I love you."

The American in his arms stiffened and his tears slowed noticeably. "...Really? In... In _that_ way, right?"

"...Yes. I'm... _in_ love with you..."

"Really?" His blue eyes, still shiny with water, were focused on the older, shorter nation, the glasses that were Texas on the very tip of his nose, threatening to fall off.

"I swear."

And he kissed him, sweetly and passionately, finally able to show his true feelings for the nation he'd raised since childhood. Because it didn't matter anymore, if they were going to die soon. Until then, they would make the most of every moment together...

The world would only be like this for a little while longer.

* * *

A/N: D'Awww. I love that pairing to death~ 3

Next chapter, it goes to hell.

Oh, and thanks for the review, **Lethal Shuriken**! Reviews just inspire me so much~


	5. 2012 The Beginning

A/N: OMG this chappie is totally late... So sorry. I had finals, which took up a good weeks and a half, and it's impossible for me to write under that kind of stress, plus my film jury, and as soon as summer showed up I got sick, and I finally had inspiration while I was washing the dishes, which caused me to yelp out loud and freak my mom out. I love doing that... XD

Anyhow, now that it's summer, I'll try to write faster. I'll shaddup now. Enjooooy

* * *

**2012- The Beginning**

The year had arrived.

America winced as yet another small earthquake hit California, cracking pavement and streets in two, and possibly a convenience store as well. He could feel a crack duplicating the broken ground in perfect detail crack through his achy, torn-up back, a chunk of skin that was nothing more than a map of fissures at this point. A thin line of blood trickled down, mixing with the other dried red flakes across his body.

Yes, the year had certainly arrived.

He was aware that it could only get worse from here. And also that there was nothing more anyone could do. Therefore, he was sitting in his wheeled desk chair, spinning back and forth leisurely, struggling to ignore the throbbing pain and wondering where Arthur was.

It wasn't just California. Across the world, countries were suffering from the 'micro-quakes', as the scientists called them, along their fault lines. There were other problems, too, but everyone was trying their hardest to deal with it and prepare for what was coming.

But really, what could ever prepare you for something like that? All they were able to do was continue to meet with their bosses, help save a small amount of people...

America heard the jingle of keys, and his front door opened. He shoved himself out of the chair and, ignoring the shrieks of pain from his ripped back, made his way to the hallway to greet the Englishman who'd let himself in, as usual.

* * *

England laid completely still in silence under the sheets, feeling his former colony press closer against his bare body. The heat of sex was still hanging in the air, and he was left to wonder once again just what the bloody hell he was doing. This was wrong in so, so many ways, and part of him was yelling for it to stop, NOW, to return to his little island where he was isolated from those other nations and just wait for the end to arrive, as if it weren't close enough already.

It was too late for that.

No matter what happened, he knew America would follow him loyally until their last minute alive, so the could vanish in each other's arms. And, honestly, he couldn't leave if he wanted to. He didn't give a damn about 'god' or what was 'right' anymore. If there was a god, why was the world ending?

Shaking off every thought he had that didn't involve pleasure, he released the leftover stress in his muscles and surrendered to American's embrace.

* * *

The next day, the nightmare was made real.

America was awoken by a sharp burning pain growing on his lower back. Instantly, the images the dream poured back into his head, ignoring every defense he'd built up to hold them back over the past few years. Gasping in shock, the blond rolled out of bed, pulling half the covers with him, and grabbed his glasses and pants. The shirt could wait a moment; right now, the most important thing was finding out exactly what was going on.

"Ngg... Ergh- the bloody hell are you doing, Alfred?"

America only tossed a strained, 'I'll explain later' gesture at the disgruntled Englishman before racing out the bedroom door, entirely ready to let instinct lead him to the source of the problem, even if it meant running across the entire country.

He hadn't even reached the front door, however, before the burning literally _exploded_, shooting hot flames through his entire body. He collapsed in what felt like slow motion onto the hard tile, trying to gasp for air but not getting near enough. His glasses had shattered into a hundred sharp, glittering pieces on the ground, and black swirls raced around his vision, before over-taking everything he could see and replacing it with the scene occurring at Yellowstone National Park.

In times like these, nations were sent mentally to the place of the emergency, so that they could at least know what was happening to them. Which is why, at that moment, he was watching the supervolcano that had been dormant for centuries as it erupted.

Lava spewed out of the top, flying out in all directions with angry vengeance for its motive. Everywhere it passes, the ground was blown into oblivion, sweeping up mountains, trees, animals, and one insane hippie reporter with it. Above the volcano, an enormous gas cloud was forming rapidly, filled with toxic chemicals that would quickly spread across the continent and make the air deadly to breathe and impossible to go outside in. Chunks of rock and lava were becoming meteors in midair, scorching the earth it landed on beyond the point of no return. As the meteors struck, one lone, tiny plane appeared miraculously from the gas cloud, filled with a determined family trying their hardest to survive. Alfred smiled wearily, silently wishing them luck.

As they vanished into the distance, the world around him went black on all levels this time, and he barely heard England's panicked shouts of his name.

* * *

A/N: ...DX. Told ya it was going to hell... Next up, hell floods! :D


	6. 2012 Fear Death by Water

A/N: Warning: You're reading a story about 2012 here, so don't be too surprised by this. This chapter is pretty dark. Mainly just sad. I apologize for this...

Also, I was listening to 'Hallelujah' by Rufus Wainwright while I re-wrote this entire thing in Word, so I'm not sure if it came out to match the slow, cold quietness I was feeling at the moment, but, I'm hoping for the best. (It's really hard for me to read over something I just wrote a moment later. Drives me crazy.)

**2012- Fear Death By Water**

Water.

The hydrogen and oxygen compound that took up approximately seventy-five percent of earth's surface, the reason life could even EXIST on the 'blue' planet, the thing that everyone relied on... That was going to be the end of them.

They were all going to die in a flood.

Well, wasn't that irony at it's finest.

Germany shook his head, shaking around his somewhat damp blond bangs as he did so. He rubbed the towel over them again. His stupid older brother was going to be the first to go, out lounging on some tiny island in the middle of the Indian Ocean.

_"Hey, chill, West! I don't believe in that load of shit! And besides, I'm awesome!" _He could practically hear the arrogant bastard's last words to him again, as if the albino were standing next to him. _"And even if it does happen, I'm not a country anymore, so it's not like I'll be sitting at the bottom of my ocean waiting for my land to go under! Kesese! Have fun with your little Italian lover! You may not have much time left!"_

His brother was _such_ and idiot.

"Ve~ Is something wrong, Germany?"

Italy had entered the bathroom just as Germany was about to pull on his shirt. The brunette was naked, as usual. It was morning, and he seemed to have major issues with clothes. "U-uh... Er, I'm fine. Go put some clothes on, please!"

* * *

Prussia, or, more accurately, Gilbert, since he wasn't actually a country anymore, was soaking up the burning sun on a pretty little island part if the nation known as Seychelles. He laughed arrogantly to himself, thinking about how awesome this was for himself and his little bird. And when he remembered that his stupid little brother was back home being all serious, he could only laugh harder.

Nearby, Seychelles herself was dancing cheerfully to an island beat, with some of her people joining in or standing off to the side, watching and cheering. Gilbert eyed her over his shades. She was a really pretty girl, with her sun-tanned skin and dark hair bouncing around. Her dark brown eyes were shining in the sunlight, glee radiating off her. She was such a sweet girl, too, and she contained a lot of spunk. He approved. In fact, he really liked her...

Gilbert turned his attention to the ocean. Maybe he'd go swimming in a minute. The ladies were enjoying his ripped chest enough, and they hadn't even seen it wet, with light reflecting off his awesome, sexy body.

As he was thinking this, Seychelles came skipping over, somewhat out of breath but still looking happy.

"Gilbert! How are you doing? Do you like it here?"

He turned his head, only to find her breasts right in his face. They were gone a moment later when she dropped to the ground, beaming at him.

"Hell yea! This is awesome! I love it here!" _And I love you_, he thought, but his pride prevented him from saying it.

"Really? I'm glad. Hey, do you want to go swimming with me? The water's perfect this time of day!"

The albino ex-nation leapt up and tossed off his shades so quickly that the bird on his head fell into the sand with a loud angry chirp of protest. Gilbert ignored him and raced Seychelles to the beach.

"Ha! I win! Kesese!"

Her giggle was music to his ears, and for one moment he was reminded that they didn't have much time left. The smile vanished from his face. He couldn't tell her; he didn't want her to spend the end in sadness.

Turning his head, he noticed that the water was rising, rapidly flaring up into what would soon be the largest tidal wave since the beginning of time. _Damn_. So much for time...

"Hm? Gilbert, what's wro- O-oh my god! We have to get away!" She started to run away, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"It's no use." He pulled her close, ruby eyes locking on her shocked brown ones. He brushed a wisp of dark hair from her flawless cheek. "Sesel, I love you."

His lips locked on hers, and she was completely unable to move an inch as the kiss went on, the water approaching rapidly. Sea foam fell gently on them, and the sun went out, and there was nothing left that they could see except for each other. The water sprayed down, a millisecond at a time, as tears formed in Gilbert's tightly closed eyes. He was going to miss this...

The wave hit, and the yellow bird left on the beach took flight towards China as the two nations were sent into eternal darkness.

* * *

"I-I don't want to die..."

"...I know."

Romano was trying as hard as he could not to scare his little brother in their last moments on Earth by showing fear of his own, but it was becoming impossible as the terrible, biting water that had already taken many nations into it's vicious, hungry jaws attacked their land, making it's deadly way toward their very heart, Rome. It hurt Romano more than it did his brother, since he was already nearly drowning in the waves, but he would never show it.

Veneciano blubbered something about the past, something involving pasta and pretty girls on the beach. Romano didn't even blame him; he truly wished he were simple minded enough to think about these things in the face of death, as well. He heard something about Germany from his brother as he wiped the northern halves tears, thinking about how if that potato bastard actually cared, why was he never there when his brother was in need. And Spain, too... He would never admit it out loud, but Spain was always there when Romano needed him, showing up in the nick of time to comfort his cute little tomato.

Pained tears popped in the southern Italian's eyes as Rome barely escaped the water. Veneciano cried out, sobbing harder and collapsing onto the lightly flooded ground of their house. They had no time left. Soon, Rome would be hit, and-

An instant later, the pain came. Both brothers shrieked at the same time as their heart was struck by the sharp waves, and Romano felt his head go under for a second. He hoped that the water would just fill the room quickly, so that his brother wouldn't see when he vanished. But then, he would still _know_, either way...

As the Italian's gasped painfully from the floor, the door was thrown open and a very ragged Spain and worried Germany ran in toward the brothers. Romano felt relief rather than annoyance when he realized that his brother would have the country he loved more than anyone by his side until the end.

Between instantaneous bouts of unconsciousness, the Spaniard was suddenly as Romano's side, holding the fading half of a nation tightly. "Lovi... I'm so sorry, I should have been here earlier..." Tears were rapidly welling up in his glazed-over eyes. He was in terrible shape, and yet... He'd still come all the way here...

"...Idi...ot..." the south Italian muttered weakly, using the last of his strength to push himself frailly up to lock lips with his former boss.

Nearby, Germany had dropped to the ground as well, and Italy had clambered into his lap on his own, now sobbing hard against the German's chest.

"L-Ludwig... Why does it have to be like this?"

Germany had not response for this. In fact, he couldn't say anything at all anymore. He simply wrapped his muscular arms around Italy and held him close as the water swept them all away.

* * *

Russia sat calmly, despite the fact that his people were murdering each other in the streets, screaming in terror as the water approached. He still had some time left, since many other countries had to go before he could be touched from multiple directions. His western side wasn't doing all that well, nor his northern, but his heart, Moscow, still had a while. So he just sat there, a calm simple and large smile on his face, unmoving.

Maybe next time, if there _was_ a next time, he'd awaken in a field full of sunflowers?

* * *

The plates were shifting.

Not only shifting, they were practically rolling around. China sighed as he glanced out a window and saw America across what was now a river. The good news was, it wasn't really going to affect anything at this point.

The other Asian nations were outside, not wanting to enter the control building for the arks. China gazed up at a real-time map showing how much water currently covered the earth before turning. "Release the arks, aru."

"Sir, there's a problem with one, the gate won't close, and-"

"Aru! I can't deal with this. I'm about to die after four thousand years, aru. I'm leaving it up to the leaders. Do your best." He left the building to spend his last moments with his family.

Taiwan bowed her head, hiding her tears and perfect features behind her hair, showing them all again how brave she was. "Well then, until we meet again in another life..." She vanished into the air, followed swiftly by the Philippines, both sent to rest with their sunken land.

Japan bowed with his usual calm, showing nothing of what he felt inside as he faded. South Korea sobbed and clung to China, looking terrified while it was his and his cold, silent northern brother's time to go.

China watched with increasing pain as one by one, his siblings were taken away from him, pulled into the dark, cold endless depth of time outside time. He felt the water swirl angrily around him as the arks left one by one, and the final troublesome one got back on it's feet and motored away, as thousands of employees inside the control building were killed, as the great nation that he'd been for thousands of years crumbled beneath the waves, along with his body...

And then, he was gone.

* * *

A/N: ...DX. I feel like such a bad person. I'm sorry...

I originally intended to kill more off, but I couldn't do it. And I wrote a scene where I killed Sealand in the preliminary write, but I REALLY can't do that.

Next chapter is about America, of course... I'll try to finish it up ASAP.

Reviews are nice, thanks.


	7. 2012 End of the World

A/N: In the movie, I do believe that America was one of the first to go, but for dramatic purposes, it's best to lose him last, sine the story is based around him mainly.

**2012- The End of the World**

****

This really was the end, after all. America was sitting once again in his favorite desk chair, slowly stroking the arm of it as he watched his house fall to pieces around him.

He was alone.

The water that pounded at his shores had already stolen away his quiet little brother, Canada, as well as Mexico in the South and Cuba and his siblings. The glasses disintegrated off the blond's nose as Texas went under.

England, too, was gone. A sharp pain sparked in his heart at the thought. England, his mentor, his lover, who had died in his arms...

The flashbacks poured into his mind, impossible for him to stop. Was this what they meant by seeing your life flash before you?

* * *

"_England! Look! Look what I found!"_

_The Englishman looked up from his tea to see his little colony bounding over to him, carrying a small brown rabbit in his arms. He smiled. "Alfred... Er, good job."_

_The child giggled and spun around, tossing the fluffy creature into the air. England only shook his head and chuckled softly, watching his colony with adoration._

* * *

_"I have to go back to my country now... I'm sorry, Alfred."_

_America stared up at his 'brother'. "...No... I don't want you to leave!" Tears ran down his cheeks._

_England kneeled down and embraced the boy gently, trying not to cry as well. :I'll come back soon, alright? I promise."_

_"...R-really?"_

_The older nation gently wiped the boy's tears. "Really."_

* * *

_Rain poured down on America's head as he gazed determinedly at England, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he gripped his rifle tightly. His mentor, the person who'd raised him to be what he was... The person who had limited everything, made life more difficult for his people. They didn't want British rule any longer. They wanted independence. And because of them, so did he._

_"England."_

_Across the small, personal battlefield they were standing on, England tensed up. America had never called him by his country name. Silently, he congratulated himself. England was off guard now._

_"...America."_

_Two could play that game, hmm?_

_The rain continued to fall, drip-dropping reluctantly off their soaked hair. A silence arose, thickening the air as the two nations stared at each other, challenging each other to shoot. The downpour became harder, and America heard a splash. He blinked in surprise as England fell to the ground, dropping his rifle with him._

_He took a step forward. "England... You were so... strong, back then..._

_

* * *

_

_England was laying on the floor, gasping for breath as he tried his hardest to hold up to the German air raids._

_"Arthur!"_

_A flash of surprise crossed the blond's face as America came running over to him, partly because of being called by that name. "A- Al... America... I told you not to come into the war..."_

_"I know, but that bastard Japan attacked me, so I, the hero, have come to help you out!" He dropped down and helped his ally to his feet. "Iggy... I know you're still sore, but that was centuries ago! So let me help you out, okay?"_

_"...Hmph."_

* * *

And then, not long ago, as the British isles were sinking into the ever-rising sea, when England has been in his arms, and they gazed into each other's eyes for the last time in this life.

_"Alfred..."_

_"A-Arthur, you can't-"_

_"Shut your bloody trap, Al." He pushed himself up and kissed America passionately. "...I love you," he mumbled._

_"What was that?"_

_"I love you! ...Bloody idiot..."_

_The American smiled through his tears. "I know. I knew since the Revolution."_

_"...You..." England shook his head. "Alfred, if there's a next time, it won't be like this. Next time, I swear, we'll... Always be together, okay?"_

_His eyes slid shut, and his body faded away, returned to his distant land._

_The tears poured down America's cheeks. "Arthur... ARTHUR!"_

* * *

He was suddenly jerked back to the present, where the water was swirling around him, almost completely drowning him. His boss was gone already, choosing to stay with his nation and face the water rather than save himself. The ships had probably already left the port in China's land, saving such a small percent of the population that it was a wonder the scientists really believed it could help. It was more of a crime against humanity, above all. He could feel his people dying in mass, giving up when they realized that the water wasn't going to _stop_. Another family died, and another two, and this person, and that person... He could see each terrified face in his mind as they were sent off the Earth.

'If there was a next time,' England had said. America felt that he could believe in a next time. The water wasn't going to last forever. Maybe they wouldn't be exactly who they'd been before, but they'd still be _themselves,_ and they could make a new start, do it right this time...

The water covered him with this thought, bringing the rest of the world with him and ending the world for them.

* * *

A/N: One chapter left. The movie didn't end here, and neither shall my story!


	8. Year 1

A/N: Last chapter. Whoo~

**Year 1**

The planet of Earth was truly a blue planet for a while. There was nothing viewable from space on it but clouds, water, and eight tiny shining specks that were the arks. For months, the last of humanity was trapped on said ships, waiting for the water to recede. That is, if it ever did.

The first land to emerge was Africa. It was located more south and east than it had previously been, due to the plate movement. Remnant effects like this from 2012 had mostly vanished, but the world would never be quite the same as has been before. But then, maybe that was a good thing.

The newly reborn African nations were children again, waking up into the bright sunlight of the new dawn, in a time the mortals called 'Year One', their second chance. They could vaguely remember something else, a time long gone, where they lived another life, but it was more like something from a dream than a memory.

The children of the true New World wandered around their land, forming new bonds with each other. The people came on their ships, cleaning up leftovers and rebuilding what they could. They lost their technology, or most of it anyways, and had to make do, starting over from the beginning.

All across the world, the water slowly fell away, freezing back into glaciers and flowing to rivers. Russia returned, directly on the equator. The young white-haired boy awoke with his sisters sleeping nearby, all of them surrounded by a field of sunflowers. A bright smile instantly broke out across his face. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he'd always known nothing but cold, and now he was in the place he'd always wanted to be. Gently shaking the two slumbering girls awake, he took off spinning around through the field, dancing cheerfully amongst the flowers.

The Asian countries were still together, a bit closer than they'd previously been. The children came out of their sleep all next to each other on China's land, just where they'd been at the end. North Korea even smiled a tiny bit when his brother hugged him tightly, crying with happiness. Like the others, they weren't sure what they'd been through exactly, but there was some need to embrace and be happy.

Europe was pushed slightly to the West, and there was, oddly enough, a chain of islands in the ocean just north of the German brothers, a brunette girl by the name of Seychelles. Prussia and Germany had separate nations of nearly equal size, since the people had mainly forgotten about how war-hungry the former was. Prussia saw the island from the beach and smiled, recognizing it from somewhere.

One European nation was different, however. England had been moved away, just an English-American channel away from the new United States of Alfred. The two children met right at the beginning, and America could just barely recall something about a second chance and doing it over right. So, as much as it seemed to annoy the Englishman, they wound up spending a majority of their time together. Secretly, though, it didn't bother him a bit.

* * *

"Morning, Arthur!"

The shorter blond sighed, putting down his tea reluctantly. "Alfred... Good morning."

It was several years later, and the countries were in their teens now. England was used to this routine by now: Every day, America was come bouncing in and yell cheerfully at the top of his lungs in the early morning, disturbing him during tea. He would hang around for most of the day, only leaving when he was requested by his leaders or when it was time to eat. He would rather eat hamburgers than burnt scones, it seemed. But today was different.

"So, Arthur, I was thinking… Do you have someone special in your life?" America stared up, eyebrows furrowed slightly, looking faintly worried about the answer.

That caught England off guard. "Wh-what the bloody hell, Alfred?"

"Well? Do you?"

There was a short silence. "…No…"

The more hyper of the two grinned. "Really? Then, I guess I can say this… Arthur, I love you!"

Before any insults or shocked exclamations could be spit out, America had locked lips with his best friend, who couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"…A-Alfred!" England was shocked, but not entirely unpleasantly. "What do you-"

"Oh, come on, you know you like it! So, whaddaya say?" The American's smile was blinding.

"…Bloody idiot…" England pushed himself out of the armchair and grabbed the other boy's collar, wordlessly pulling him into a kiss.

"Ha! So, you do love me!"

"Shut up!" England glared, grabbing up his tea again and dropping back into his chair and crossing his legs. "Now, go away."

"Not without you. Hey, let's go on a date!"

"Wait, that's-"

"Hurry up, Iggy! We can go to McDonald's, and then visit my Hero Museum, and-"

The door closed behind them as they went off to live their Second Chance.

_The End~_

A/N: It's finished! Thanks for reading~ This was fun to write, trying my hand at angst and stuff. I'm glad I could manage it properly, since I honestly did not shed a tear writing those chapters. Prolly cause I knew how it was going to end. Hope you liked it!

Now, off to catch more of those pesky plot bunnies!

(Also, the ending's sorta cheesy, but I'm tired as I'm writing this so… Yeah. I hope I pulled that last scene off alright.)


End file.
